Mood Ring Challenge
by GeekMom13
Summary: This is a prompt from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges called The Mood Ring Challenge. I chose royal blue (defensive) and my five characters to chose from were (Justin Finch-Fletchley, Alice Longbottom, Madame Malkin, Draco Malfoy, Wilky Twycross)


**I own nothing.**  
 **This is a prompt from Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges called The Mood Ring Challenge.**  
 **I chose royal blue (defensive) and my five characters to chose from were (Justin Finch-Fletchley, Alice Longbottom, Madame Malkin, Draco Malfoy, Wilky Twycross)**

* * *

Draco looked across the field at the fighting. On one side stood most of his family, at least all the one he knew. On the other side was most of the people he actually grew up with once he was out of his Father's grasp.

He looked down on his arm, knowing that he technically chose a side. But who can _really_ choose a side that young? No one. At sixteen, you're told what side you're on, and he was not on the one he wanted to be on anymore. He cast his mask off to the side and stripped out of the all-black death eater outfit, letting his white school shirt show. He just hoped to survive the night at this point, but he'd gladly die fighting for the right side.

He was stopped with a wand to his throat.

"Give me one reason not to kill you _now_ Malfoy."

"Because I am on your side."

"Your arm says otherwise."

"Try living with him."

The wand at his neck let up a little.

"Please. I will do whatever you need. Sort dead, help heal, run potions. But I'm going to help you best with shields. That's my strength."

"I can't make this decision. I'll bring you to Hermione and Harry."

"Really?"

"Yes. Like it or not, their trust, our trust, will gain you allies on this side."

When they finally reached the room of hidden things, Ron had slightly let up on the wand, through Draco still had a bruise. Hermione rushed over when he called but stopped short seeing Draco.

"Ron. What are you doing? You know they said to send anyone we find to the dungeons."

"He says he's on our side. He threw away his mask."

"Reasons, Malfoy, **now** ," yelled Harry.

"I saw him up close and personal. He's... nothing to follow. I don't care if I die tonight, but I'm going to do it helping the right side. Whatever you need me to do, whatever you require for proof."

Hermione leaned over and whispered with Harry for a bit, but they soon came to an agreement.

"Wand oath."

After the oath was taken, Hermione took off his Slytherin tie and pointed her wand at him, changing his hair a bit.

"Sorry, the Slytherins are in the dungeon so you'd be sent there and your hair is too recognizable."

Draco tried to look up to see what she did to his hair but couldn't.

"Relax, it's just black temporarily."

"Great I look like Potter."

"Well, we _are_ related."

"Distantly. Very distantly."

The four teens headed back to the door. Right before they headed out, Harry dropped the diadem to the floor and reached his hand out to Hermione. She handed him a fang and then grabbed his hand as the black smoke rose from the diadem.

 _You are a disappointment. Youngest seeker in a century a drop out._

Harry froze for a second, Hermione pushed his hand towards the diadem and the smoke shifted to an image of Harry and Ron

 _You really think we were ever your friend? You were only good for help with our essays. You really think anyone will keep you around? No. You were only the brightest witch because you are a swot. You don't have the power to actually be of any use._

Neither noticed Draco lunge forward and slam their hand and the fang into the diadem, the smoke swirling into his parents sneering down at him right before the screams started as another piece of Voldemort's soul died.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Like I told the Weasel, I'm good at defensive things."

"Well, let's go risk our lives one final time."

As a pair, Draco and Hermione managed to keep any spell from hitting the four of them. Ron and Harry were able to focus on attacks instead of alternating. As the strange team progressed, they were met with a lot of opposition, but none of it was successful.

"You really are good at this Malfoy."

"I don't tend to lie Granger."


End file.
